The Phoenix and The Ice Dragon
by Animo32124
Summary: There are many rocks to climb over on the road from death to life. Each and every problem will be different and hard but how much harder will it be for A Fire Bird and her Ice Dragon? A flame cannot freeze nor can ice turn to flame.
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa, minna! Hello! It is my first time her at and I love it already. I am a huge HitsuKarin fan and I wrote a fanfiction for them. I have never written before but, ^.^ I hope you like it and have a nice day!

Cahter One: Meeting Karin

"I am so happy! Shiro-chan! I got accepted into the Soul Reaper Academy!" Hinamori gushed for the second time that morning. She giggled as she rushed around the room brushing her hair into her signature bun, brushing her teeth AND trying to put on her uniform all at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah." Toshiro said from underneath the blankets.

"I'll be sure to send tons and tons of letters okay? You have to write back too!" Hinamori said, rushing to make her bed and putting on her shoes.

"Hmm? Okay." Toshiro yawned sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Momo finally caught on to his voice.

"Geez, you at least _try _to sound excited for me." She pouted, but ended smiling all the same. She ruffled Toshiro's hair and went to eat breakfast. Toshiro sighed and got out of bed too.

"Momo-chan! You looked gorgeous!" Baa-chan said as she put down breakfast. Hinamori beamed and hugged her.

"Thank you, Baa-chan!" She said, helping her set the dishes.

"Where's Shiro-chan?" Baa-chan asked worriedly. Momo giggled.

"You know him, trying to cram in as much sleep as he can." Baa-chan relaxed into a smile. Just then, Toshiro came into the room, with his signature frown on.

"Shiro-chan! Good morning." Baa-chan greeted him as he sat down to eat. She smiled at him.

"Morning." He said, with his mouth full. Momo sighed and so did Baa-chan. They knew better than to waste their breath reprimanding him about his manners. As soon as they finished eating, Momo was off.

"Good bye, Baa-chan! Good bye, Shiro-chan!" She said, bowing low.

"Stop calling me that!" Toshiro grumbled but Momo only smiled.

"I'll stop calling you that when you enter the academy." She said, already disappearing into the distance. Toshiro watched her go and sighed.

"Baa-chan? I'm going for a walk."

-Later-

_Where am I?_ Toshiro thought, he had been thinking so hard that he didn't even notice where he was walking. All that surrounded him were rocks and ruins of what used to be huts or houses even.

"Oi, Shorty." He heard someone say. He spun around and saw a girl. She was short, with short black hair and dark gray eyes.

"Are you talking to me?" The girl snorted. She was wearing nothing but an old tattered brown kimono.

"Yeah, who else?" She said. She glared at him. "What're you doing here? It's dangerous for a weakling like you."

"Then what are you doing here?" Toshiro replied with as much venom as he could. The girl's eyes hardened even more.

"I _live_ here, Shorty." She grumbled, pointed to a poorly made hut. Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"What District is this?" He asked, looking around. The girl stared at him incredulously.

"You are really dumb aren't you?" She said, laughing to herself. Toshiro scowled and glared at her. "This is District 80." She said, stretching her arm out in grandeur. Toshiro gave her a weird look.

"Wasn't it-? Didn't it-?" He stuttered. The girl gave him a look at told him to shut up.

"Yes." She said with bitterness in her voice. "Hollows came and attacked us." Toshiro looked at her but judging from her expression, it was more than hollows.

"What else?" He asked quietly. She looked toward the ruins of her home. A faraway look was in her eyes, like she had lived through so much pain.

"Shinigami." She said. Toshiro gawked at all the damage District 80 has received. There was barely anything left. He was lucky to actually have a home to live in.

"What's your name?" He asked. The girl looked at him suspiciously.

"Karin." She said. "What's your name?" She held out a hand for a handshake.

"Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said, shaking her hand. Karin gave him a tiny smile but then immediately went back to being neutral.

-Some Bit Later-

"Karin?" Toshiro said.

"What?"

"Do you hate the shinigami who did that to your District? I mean, District 80 was a hard place to live in, did you even have comrades?" Karin's eyes narrowed at the first question but then softened at the word 'comrades'.

"District 80 is a hard place to live in but I had all I ever needed." She said with a soft look in her eyes. "Sure people kneeled over everyday but…I had friends, yes." She smiled at her thoughts but as she turned to the other question she darkened. "…I do hate the shinigami but...my mother and father were shinigami, so I really don't hate them. Then again-" She said standing up. "I will not lose someone else to them." She brushed off the dust on her clothes and held out a hand to Toshiro. "Let's go, I'm gonna go find myself a home." Toshiro stood up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes too.

"Where do you plan to go?" He asked, crossing his arms. Karin thought for a while.

"Any place is fine as long as they got some fight it them!" She said laughing as she dragged Toshiro away.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry for this really shitty chapt. I wasn't too inspired today. Gomen-ne! I swear I'll make it up to you in the next chapter!"

Chapt 2

Toshiro and Karin walked slowly through the other Districts.

"Damn, I've been to 5 orphanages already." Karin sighed, dropping to the ground. "Maybe I should just go live by myself around East Rukongai. Life would be easier." Toshiro stared into the sky. Karin watched him. "Oi, Toushiro?" She poked him. "What District are you from?"

"District 1." He sat down next to her. They both sat wordlessly, lost in their thoughts.

"Do they have orphanages around there?" Karin asked, lying down on the grass. Toushiro nodded.

"Yeah, but not the type you would like."

"How?"

"Well, if you're a girl they teach you about being proper and manners. If you're a boy, you learn about being the next successor or learn about history and fighting."

"Hmm." Karin thought. Toushiro waited for her decision. Karin stayed silent for a while.

"Well?" Toushiro snapped. He was not a very patient boy. Karin glared at him.

"Ugh, _fine._ I'll give it a try!" She through her hands up in the air and walked away. Toushiro ran to catch up with her. She suddenly stopped and turned around with a gleam in her eyes.

"They…wouldn't happen to have kick ball there? Do they?" Karin asked, rubbing her hands together. Toushiro thought for a while.

"I think. I'm pretty sure they do have games every once in a while." He said. Karin immediately grabbed his hand and began running at top speed, leaving dust trails behind her.

"Then what the hell are we doing here? Let's go!" She yelled.

-In District 1-

"So…this is it?" Karin's eye twitched in annoyance. Toushiro looked up at the building.

"Yep." He said. He saw Karin visibly flinch. It was large and the girls house was…very…not fitting for her.

"I'm gonna barf." Karin said as soon as she saw all the fitting and straight backs the girls had to go through.

"It's gonna be _fine_." Toushiro reassured. Karin glared at him.

"If I don't make it out alive, bring onigiri to my grave every week." Karin whispered. Toushiro sighed, but Karin looked at him expectantly.

"_Fine_." He reluctantly said, shoving her though the doors. The girl from behind the desk looked up and down at Karin.

"Who are you? An orphan?" She said coldly. Karin gulped and nodded, her eyes traveled around the room and saw a flash of white hair at the window. She saw Toushiro looking through, and gave him the deadliest death glare she ever gave. "Eyes up _here_." The lady snapped. Karin decide on the spot, she did not like this lady. She glared at her too.

"What's your name?" The lady sniffed, obviously annoyed that this dirty girl dared to glare at her.

"Karin." This lady obviously had some problems.

"A _girl?_" The Lady was surprised, she looked like a boy. Karin glared at her some more until she was done inspecting her.

"Yeah. What the hell else would I be?" Karin asked rudely. The lady cringed at the foul language she used.

"First rule of this orphanage, no cursing." She scowled. Karin rolled her eyes back to the window, Toushiro was gone. "Well, I suppose a filthy mutt like you never learned. I'll send Lily for some clothes." She then turned around and shouted something at a small girl, who instantly obeyed.

"What District did you come from? Or do you not remember?" The lady probed. She was filling out some sheet. Karin sighed from boredom.

"District 80." She said, the lady looked slightly shocked but then scribbled something down.

"Age?"

"12 years."

"Well, that's it for now, I guess." The lady sighed. The girl then returned with clothes for Karin.

"Minene-sama. I brought the clothes you asked for." The small girl whispered, bowing down. _So this lady's name is Minene?_ Karin thought.

"Very well. Give them to her and you may leave." The girl nodded and placed the clothes next to Karin then left.

"Go to that room, wash yourself, change, then meet the girls in precisely ten minutes." _Minene_ turned to leave and Karin made a face behind her. Karin sighed and went into the room she was assigned to. Man, she was gonna pound Toushiro the next time she saw him. It hasn't even been ten minutes and she already hated this place.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alright everyone, in this chapter, Karin-chan meets Toushiro and his baa-chan in a very unusually way, so get ready to read the most unplot-related thing ever. Hope you like it!)

-2 Weeks Later-

"That's _it_!" Karin screamed, ripping off the soft kimono that was strangling her and kicking off the tiny shoes they had forced upon her. "If I don't get some freedom, I'm really gonna destroy that old lady!"

"Karin-chan!" The other girl in the room gasped. Then the girl, named Sen, leaned and whispered frantically: "She could've heard you!"

"Well, do I look like I give a hell?!" Karin cussed. She ripped the kimono in half, kicked the shoes to the corner, wretched off the headdress and through on her old clothes. Sen looked at her in her attire, ratty and peasant-like. Karin stormed out of the room, glaring at anyone who looked at her. Sen chased after her.

"Karin-chan! _Karin-chan_! It's almost nightfall!" Sen yelled, trying to grab her arm to force her back. "Minene-sama would be furious!" Karin smacked her hand away but stopped.

"Why does she care?" Karin spat. "She's been a thorn in my behind ever since I got here. '_Karin do this, Karin do that. Karin, don't talk. Karin, stop it!_'" Karin imitated pitifully. She groaned and ran again but this time, Sen didn't follow her.

Karin ran until her sides her, which was a very long way by the time she stopped, it was already an hour into the night. She drew in deep breaths and then saw the white smoke coming out of her mouth as she breathed out. She shivered but walked deeper in an unknown direction. She rubbed her arms as she got, hopefully, closer to whatever creating this freezing atmosphere. Then, as she rounded a corner, she saw a house.

Karin walked up to it and placed a hand on it, it was freezing and almost unbearable to touch. Karin knocked but got no answer, she reached for the door and it was unlocked. Karin cautiously stepped into the frost-bitten air and was surprised at how cold it was. Even more colder than outside. She walked around aimlessly, until she saw someone lying down on a futon. Karin walked up to her and realized the poor grandma was shivering uncontrollably. Karin looked around and found blankets tossed to the side. She quickly threw on the warmest blankets on the baa-chan, first warming them up with her body. It took a while but the baa-chan stopped shivering. Karin smiled contently, but then frowned when she realized the temperature got colder again.

She turned her face in the direction of where the freezing aura was coming from. She slide open the door quietly and saw the one and only Toushiro curled up in a ball like a child. Karin frowned again and went up to his sleeping face. She poked him but only received a grunt and some shuffling. He was emitting cold air and an icy-aura into the house. Karin smiled down at his peaceful but then realized how tense he was. Karin sat down next to him and slowly began to rub some feeling back into his arms and fingers. She slowly loosened the tense muscles in his back and fore arms. His face relaxed as Karin massaged him. Karin slowly felt the house temperature return to normal and went to check on the baa-chan. She was no longer as cold so Karin took off most of the blankets, leaving a comfortable two.

She sighed contently and then turned to the door to leave then she heard a gasp. She turned around, alarmed and already in her battle stance when she realized it was the baa-chan. She had a surprised look so Karin must've looked pretty bad. Then the baa-chan dropped to her knees, bowing graciously.

"I must thank you, for taking such good care of Shiro-chan and I." She said. Karin was immediately by her side.

"Please, stand up. You really don't have to bow, I only did what any sane person would've done." Karin smiled warmly. Karin then gasped mentally, if the baa-chan was already awake, that means-Karin groaned mentally. She'd been here all night! How the hell does time go so fast?!

"What is your name, dear?" The baa-chan asked. Karin turned to her.

"Karin." She said. The baa-chan smiled at her and took her hand.

"Tell me more about yourself. If you had come here, you must know my Shiro-chan." She led Karin to the living room and told her to feel at home. Karin smiled at how nice she was, unlike the other old ladies she'd met.

"Well, I live in the orphanage. They say that I'm trouble." She admitted to the baa-chan. "I used to live in District 80 until Toushiro found me and led me to the orphanage." Karin said, smiling. Baa-chan also smiled as she prepared tea for the both of them. The sun began to rise, bathing the both of them in a warm golden light.

"So you have met my Shiro-chan!" The baa-chan exclaimed happily. Karin smiled as a yes. Baa-chan poured her tea and gave it to her. "He normally doesn't speak to anyone and always gave everyone the cold shoulder. The only one he really opened up to was Momo-chan. Although, he also kept her at a distance."

"Momo-chan?" Karin asked questionably.

"She used to live here before she left for the Soul Reaper's Academy. She and Shiro-chan were so close." Baa-chan sighed. Karin noticed the sad look on the old woman's face.

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help, you can always say it." Karin offered, hoping to make her happy. The baa-chan smiled and patted her hand.

"There's no need dearie. Would you like to stay for breakfast?" She asked warmly.

"If there's no trouble in that. I could help too." Karin said, helping the baa-chan up to her feet as they made their way to the kitchen. As they made preparations for breakfast, they heard a grunt and a yelp from someone.

"Baa-chan! Do you have the-" He faltered as he entered the kitchen and saw Karin wearing an apron, holding a potato that's half skinned.

"Good morning, _Shiro-chan_." Karin teased. Baa-chan smiled at this. Toushiro's face flushed red as he stormed out of the room, embarrassed that she'd found out about his nick-name.

"I'm going to be in my room." He said, still red. Karin saw the opportunity to tease him more.

"Don't be gone too long, breakfast is almost ready!" She said in a honey coated sing-song voice, like a mother toward a very spoiled child. She saw Toushiro turn red enough to put tomatoes to shame. Karin laughed as baa-chan watched the two happily, it has been quite a while since the mood was so family like, not since Momo-chan left. Baa-chan sighed contently and went back to the miso soup and rice.

"Oh." Karin said, looking into the cupboard. Baa-chan looked up.

"Yes, Karin-chan?" She asked as Karin took off her apron and washed her hands.

"We've run out of salt and some other supplies. I'll go buy some." Karin took off to the market before baa-chan could say or give her anything. She smiled at the rash young girl but what she didn't know, was this young girl was terribly good at haggling for prices.

-Market-

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it or leave it!" The butcher screamed at the young girl. Karin smirked, she knew this type, the pushy-kind.

"Who would buy this other than me? After all, you can only sell this for half price to your other customers." She said almost pitifully. The butcher turned red but gave her words some though. Karin decided to push a bit more. "Well, I had offered a bit _more_ than half the price but maybe I'll just go next door and buy the other butcher's meat." Karin said to her back. The butcher turned as red as the meat hanging from the window.

"Alright, alright! Take it!" He yelled shoving the pork toward her and taking the money. Karin beamed and left. She did the same with the other stalls, gaining three fish and a couple of cabbage heads, along with some beef. Karin ran back to the house and shouted triumphantly as she entered the house.

"Karin-chan. Welcome back!" Baa-chan said from the kitchen. Karin proudly placed everything before her and dawned her apron once again. "Karin-chan! Allow me to pay you back for this!" Baa-chan exclaimed.

"Oh, nonono. It was quite cheap really. You just have to know the secrets." Karin winked. Baa-chan looked at the girl, quite happy that this girl was as kind as she let on.

"Done!" Karin said, setting the last dish on the table. The normal dishes were miso soup and rice but the side dishes were amazing. Crispy golden pork, beef and cabbage wrapped like spring rolls and with three fish fried to perfection.

"Shiro-chan, time for breakfast." Karin said, taking off her apron as she went to get him. She found Toushiro sitting on the floor, eating watermelon. She sneaked up next to him and pounced on him causing him to spit out watermelon.

"What the-" He gasped, looking from side to side. Karin grabbed his face and dragged him to the kitchen.

"I said, it's time for breakfast, _Shiro-chan_." She sighed. Toushiro smacked her hand irritably and sat down at his place. He grabbed the miso soup and rice but was not expecting everything else.

"Baa-chan? Where-" He stuttered. Baa-chan smiled and nodded at Karin, who just ate some rice as if this wasn't much of a big deal. They all ate in silence. After they finished, Karin helped with the dishes.

"Well, I'll see you next time, Baa-chan. I have to go back to the orphanage." Karin frowned at the very thought of it. Baa-chan smiled warmly at her.

"Karin-chan. Why don't you stay here?" Baa-chan suddenly asked. Karin looked at her, surprised. That was quick. "I'm sure Shiro-chan it fine with it as well" Toushiro only looked away but nodded ever so slightly. Karin's face slowly let on a smile then she was suddenly hugging her new grandma. Baa-chan was take back at first but hugged her back.

"Welcome to the family, Karin-chan!"

(Hey, everyone. I know this chapter was really weird and…yea just weird. But I had so much fun writing it. I don't know why it came out this way, she was suppose to meet baa-chan in the market when The Lady ordered her to buy some food and then, baa-chan decides to adopt her in the orphanage. 0.0 Yeah, I know. This is way different then what I planned. T^T Well, hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be from Toushy's P.O.V. So looked forward to it. (I said that in chapter 2, for chapter 3. T.T))


	4. Chapter 4

**(I am REALLY, REALLY sorry if I won't update for the next few weeks, I'll just upload what I have so far, the next chapter. Cuz I'm in an internet café cuz my computer broke and I'm not getting a new one until my birthday, which sadly to say is in October. T.T Sorry if I don't update for about a week or so! And I really apologize if there's a bit out of characteristic-ness going on in this chapter. If you have any ideas for me to improve, please say them. It would help and be appreciated a lot. There's going to be just the tiniest bit of HitsuHina around the next few chapters when she comes home, but don't worry, it's a TouRin all the way.)**

Toushiro's P.O.V. (Sorta)

Toushiro groaned as he felt someone's leg across his stomach. He didn't even bother opening his eyes.

"Karin! Get your filthy legs offa me!" He snapped, returning his face to the pillow. Karin only grunt as she shifted off him but after a few more seconds he heard her snore and her leg was back on his stomach. He can't sleep like this! He grabbed his futon and moved about as far as the tiny room would let him, which is to say, not very far. After about ten minutes of Karin shifting and turning, she finally groaned and finally got out of bed. Toushiro heard her walking around the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

She was really a stroke of good luck. Baa-chan was feeling better, and began looking healthier. She smiled more and was more energetic. Toushiro guessed he owed it all to Karin. She was the one who let Baa-chan rest more to gain back her energy. He heard his Baa-chan wake up and help Karin. Despite Karin's protests, she helped prepare the soup. Toushiro let himself smile just the tiniest bit; all pressure from losing Hinamori was slowly filled in. Not that they don't worry about her and send constant messages and letters, it was just the house became lively again. Toushiro slowly sat up, cherishing the small moment of silence before- "Toushiro! Wake up!" The door slid open, and in front of it was the one and only, Karin, holding a spatula as if ready to whack his head if she found him asleep. "Oh, good. You're awake. Eat quickly, cuz we're going to have a quick game of kick ball…" Then she smirked. "if you're not to chicken to play, of course." Either way, Toushiro knew he was gonna end up playing. He groaned at the thought of getting pounded again and again. He had seen Karin play once, and what happened to the other boy after that…well, he didn't wanna know. Although he's never experienced it by hand, he knew she's gotten stronger the past month she's stayed here.

"Fine." He gave in. Karin smiled.

"Alright, get your butt to the table then." Karin laughed and left first. Toushiro quickly followed. He had learned the hard way if he got there late. His stomach growled in anticipation.

"Oh, Shiro-chan. Good morning." Baa-chan greeted. He only nodded, until Karin shot him a deadly stare.

"G-good morning." He stuttered, unable to stop the death glare emitting from Karin. Baa-chan beamed and Karin backed off. She seemed to think it was her sole duty to make everyone happy. Or, rather make baa-chan happy and Toushiro miserable. Karin gulped down her food.

"Baa-chan, would it be okay if I took _Shiro-chan-_" She sent Toushiro a smirk over the name. He glared at her. "-out today? Some fresh air and a little game of kick ball would be good for him. It's totally safe."

"Of course, of course. Please be careful though, Shiro-chan has very delicate and porcelain skin." Baa-chan said worriedly. Karin looked up at Toushiro as if to say: _I'll have to change that, don't I? _Toushiro mentally groaned and cried at the thought of Karin toughening him up. She might be a sweet, careful and responsible girl at home but once she gets to the battlefield, she's the Seretei's AND Rukongai's biggest threat and demon. Toushiro winced when he thought of all the bruises he's going to get tomorrow.

After breakfast, Karin said goodbye to Baa-chan and dragged Toushiro to the field, ball in hand and determination on her face.

"Alright, Toushiro!" She said, placing the ball in front of him. She scanned the empty field. Toushiro suspected she's been here a couple of times, since she seemed to know a lot about this place. Though, she seemed distracted as if she was looking for something, or in this case, someone. She smirked and ran off somewhere leaving Toushiro gaping after her. She ran behind two thick bushes and a lot of groaning and pain was heard.

"Oi, oi! Karin! Stop-ow! Stop pulling my ear! You're gonna-OW!" A dark haired boy was pulled from the bushes by a very smiley Karin, who was pulling him by his ear. She pushed him in front of Toushiro and placed her foot on his head. Toushiro glared at Haku for some unknown reason.

"Toushiro, this is Haku, and Haku, this is Toushiro Hitsugaya, the Cold Jerk." Karin said, foot still on his head. Haku stood up and held out a hand.

"Hey, I'm Haku. I've known Karin for a while now, she teaches me to fight." Toushiro glared at his hand and the temperature dropped just slightly. Karin noticed, but she still she slung an arm around Haku, causing a streak of protectiveness and, what Toushiro probably would've never admitted, jealousy to come up. Karin laughed again. Haku turned slightly pink. "No, really, she's really amazing. One time, some guy tried to hit on her and, well…let's say he's-" Karin slapped a hand around his mouth, she giggled nervously.

"Let's not bring that up again. I'm still trying to erase the feeling of his hand across my bottom." Karin shuttered. Haku laughed, only to be caught in a chokehold by Karin, who laughed too. Toushiro averted his eyes from the touchy scene. Karin had never even hugged him or even shown the tiniest bit of affection him, not counting the times she's kicked him in her sleep. Toushiro felt a pang of jealousy. _He _was the one who found her. _He _was the one **who had her first**! This was so unfair! His reiatsu flared, causing attention from Haku, who suddenly realized who he is. Haku's eye's widened and he dragged Karin ten feet away and started whispering, unknown to him, Toushiro could hear every word.

"Oi, Karin, don't you recognize who he is? He's that boy everyone's talking about! The one with the huge reiatsu! It's dangerous to be around him!" Haku hissed. Karin looked back at Toushiro. She shrugged.

"Toush? Nah, in reality, he's a big ole short sweetheart…" Karin then looked away dejectedly, "Yeah right." She muttered under her breath. Haku looked back at Toushiro, a tick mark quivering above his brow.

"_I AM NOT DEAF. I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING!" _He yelled, his chibi form trembling. Karin smiled and walked back to him.

"Of course you can, you midget. Haku, here isn't known for being the best whisperer. How about we just hold off training until you two get along? Good." Karin slammed her arm across Toushiro and dragged him away with a huge amount of force, not waiting for a yes or no from either of them. Soon, she'd left Haku behind in the dust. She threw Toushiro to the nearest tree as soon as she was a good mile from Haku.

"**_What. Was. That._**" She seethed, every word had a combination of disbelief, disappointment and anger in it. Toushiro only gave her a cold look.

"What was what?" He said, glaring right back at her. Karin gave him a look.

"Why were you so rude to Haku?! He never even did anything!" Karin yelled. Toushiro's eye twitched as he remembered her so casually swinging her arm around him.

"I don't know what you mean." He said bluntly, not even looking at her.

"Why didn't you shake his hand? Why didn't you at least say 'hi' like he did?" Karin shouted, her voice echoing through the woods. Toushiro shoved her off him, but she was too angry to even notice.

"I have no desire of ever even looking at a peasant much less then make friends with them." He snapped, then he instantly regretted it. Hurt flashed through Karin's eyes. Toushiro stuttered at trying to think of something else to say. "Karin! I-I didn't-I-" But he never got the chance, Karin looked to the ground but not before he saw her disbelieving eyes become wet.

"Is that what you really think of me, Toush? That I'm nothing but a peasant in your way?" She whispered quietly. Toushiro shook his head violently but she couldn't see.

"Karin, I didn't-" Karin looked up at him, her eyes becoming hard again. She raised her head and stood proudly.

"I see." She answered coldly, with just as much venom in her voice as possible. Toushiro looked at her, not believing Karin could sound so mean. "I see." She said again, and she slowly began to walk away.

"See…what?" Toushiro managed to say, fearing the answer.

"I see that I was a fool, believing in friends like you. I thought you were…_special_." Her voice cracked at the last word but she hardened herself again. "Good bye and farewell. _Hitsugaya_." Toushiro slumped to the ground. She had called him Hitsugaya. She said good bye. He had lost his only friend. But that wasn't even the worse part. The worse part is. **_She never even looked back._**

**Hey, Animo here back with another long message. I am really sorry for the OOC. I pulled an all-nighters to pull this off. I had writer's block a few times…okay, maybe I had writer's block most of the time. I really have to say, I actually planned on making this fanfiction a lot differently. For one, Yuzu, Ichigo and the whole family, along with Rukia and Renji and Ikkaku and Yumichika and Matsumoto was supposed to be here. Well, I guess my hands have a mind of their own.**

** May I ask a big favor for you guys? I'm not sure what to do with Karin-chan after this! Can I post choices and you guys choose which ones? Cuz I've already planned out stories for all sides! It takes only a few seconds and would really help a lot, if you have your own opinion it would help. I'll check back in about two to three days and see which has more votes. If no one comments, I'll just decide on my own.**

**1) ****Karin stays made at him and her anger drives her to go to the Soul Reaper Academy.**

**2) ****She forgives him and they both enter the school together.**

**3) ****She forgives him but then Momo comes back for a visit and Toushi-chan ignores her for the times being and Karin becomes mad and leaves.**

**4) **** Momo comes for a visit, Toushiro ignores Karin, Karin deals with it but when Toushiro announces he's going to the SRA, Karin loses it, thinking he was entering because of Momo.**

**5) ****You're choice. Geehee 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey, I'm back with chapter 5! Since number 2 was the most voted option, I guess I'll use it. And for some of those who picked number 5 and gave their own opinions, I would love to make them into one-shots if that's fine with them. Also, in case I had forgotten to tell you, which I've probably have, the certain number you pick also involves a certain person's death. Yep, I know. Also and before I forget:**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO SAY THIS IN MY PAST CHAPTERS. Anyways, here's chapter 5. And although number two was most voted, I can't help but add a bit of the others in! Sorry! Also, I apologize for the ooc-ness. And I also apologize if some scenes went really fast, I just wanted to get on with the confession and then the scene of crime and stuffies. I'm not one to drag things out. Sorry!**

Karin once again missed the goal for the ball, she's been trying the whole day, from sunrise to sun set. She screamed in anger and Haku heard her mutter a few angry words.

"That dumb, stupid, white-haired, midget. He has the nerve to freaking say that, with his dumb attitude and dumb gravity defying hair and shortness and stupidity. Dumb watermelon loving freak with a freaking cold-ass attitude and-" Karin muttered, trying for what seemed like the 100th time to kick the ball into the goal.

"Uhh, Karin? What happened between you and Toushiro?" Haku asked for the thousandth time.

"Nothing!" Karin snapped. Haku put his hands up in defeat and sighed. It's already been about two weeks since Karin came to Haku's house. Haku lived alone and loved Karin's company but she's too mad to be of really company.

"You know, you really should forgive him for whatever he said. He's probably feeling really bad about it." Haku said, trying to reason with her. Karin only looked away.

"I know that but…" Karin trailed off.

_ "I have no desire of ever even looking at a peasant much less then make friends with them!" _Karin clenched her teeth together. Haku looked at her stiff form and scowled. Karin looked at him in surprise; he was usually calm and collected.

"Karin!" He grabbed her shoulders. She looked at him, startled by his action. Haku glared at her, she glared right back at him. "I want you to go back and forgive him for what he did. I don't want to be so upset by this!" Karin tried to remove his hands but he kept a firm grip, he was after all, a year older than her.

"I don't want to! He was the one who started it!" She argued. Haku only shook his head.

"Does it matter? You're only gonna be wallowing in your own guilt and he's got too much pride to come and beg for forgiveness, you know that!" Haku said, trying to shake some sense into her. He was her friend and hated to see her so frustrated and angry.

"Well then it's time he learned to beg for it!" She snapped. Karin didn't like this. She didn't wanna fight with him, this wasn't like Haku to argue. He must really hate to see her like this. But why?

"Karin." His voice softened. Oh no, this always works against Karin. Karin struggled to get out of his grip. "Karin look at me. _Look at me_." He put his hands out both sides of her face. Karin was forced to look into his eyes. "I won't have you being upset because of this trifle matter, do you understand me? I hate seeing you upset and sad because of _him_." Karin looked at him; she'd never known how warm his eyes were. Then Karin realized what she was saying, snap out of it Karin! She glared at him.

"Why do you care anyways!? I've only known you for a month and a half. Why do you care so much about my well being?!" Karin looked away from his eyes. She had seen the softness in his eyes every time she spoke to him. She already knew what was coming next.

"Karin. I care because-"

"Stop." Karin croaked, she hated situations like this. "Don't." She hated being the heartbreaker. Haku forced her to look at him again. His eyes were sad as she struggled. He hated seeing her like this, he knew how much she hated being in this situation.

"Karin, even though I've known you for only just a month and a half, I care because _I love you_." Haku said, looking at her. Karin only looked at him with shocked eyes. She knew this was coming but…she'd never expected _this_. This was serious, he _loved _her. Not like, _love_. Karin knew how deep it was as soon as she looked into his eyes, which turned darker with the setting sun. Karin then felt herself pulled in by the sudden moment. As much as she denied this, she was, after all, a girl. And the girl side of her loved being loved by this boy who knew so much about her and cared so deeply for her.

"Ha…ku." She said, still a bit shocked by how blunt her was confessing to her. Karin felt his face inching toward her and as if it was a magnet, she felt herself moving toward him. In the heat of the moment, Karin realized something. She'd never notice how deep her feelings were toward this boy. She'd always pushed it away thinking it was brotherly love but she realized, she can connect with this boy. Haku listened to her and she loved him for that. He dealt with her rampages and anger issues. Karin smiled and giggled mentally, who knew?

Karin smiled softly at her new profound love and wrapped her arms around him.

"Haku." She whispered, he looked at her. His eyes shining with love for her. (**I know, the mush pot is churning with love.**)

"Yeah?" He answered, he leaned closer into her arms. Karin smiled at him, her lips curled into a slight smile.

"I love you too, you idiot." And then, their lips touched in a soft, welcoming, heated kiss. But in the heat of the moment, they never noticed the unwanted visitor who watched them from afar. With the look of disbelief and pain across his face, he had never expected _this_.

(**As much as I loved this moment, I hated writing this, because I am a strict HitsuKarin shipper, although I also ship RenRin((Renji and Karin) just cuz seeing Ichigo's reaction would be funny). Anyways, tell me about what you think about this scene, hate it? Love it? Hate it more? Anyways, onward to Toushiro's point of viewyyy.)**

-Meanwhile, like ten minutes before, in Toushiro's house-

(Let's pretend Toushiro got visited by Rangiku already and is gonna go to the SRA. Yes, I know, I am a very lazy person. But hey, haters gonna hate.)

"Shiro-chan, where's Karin-chan?" Baa-chan asked worriedly for the sixth time today. Toushiro only looked away guiltily and stubbornly refused to answer. Toushiro looked outside at the ever fading sun and sighed. He, himself, was actually really worried about her but he was too stubborn to admit it. Baa-chan sighed and put away the dishes. It was no use talking to him like this, he was just too stubborn. Toushiro had been hiding so many things this week. He had hidden the fact that he needed to go to the SRA, he had hidden the fact that Karin had run away, he had hidden the fact that _he_ was the own who made her run away.

Toushiro felt a flash of guilt but ignored it. It was her fault for yelling at him like that. It was her fault for even introducing him to that boy! But he couldn't push away the creeping guilt that was itching him. He sighed and for once, decided to throw away his pride and go after her. Toushiro jumped up and walked out the door, trying to places where Karin might be.

As he ran past the forest, he saw a certain figure advancing on another. It was Haku and Karin! He was about to shout her name when he saw an angry Haku holding her.

"I don't want to! He started it first!" Karin struggled and Toushiro was about to jump in when he realized, she was talking about him!

"Does it matter? You're only gonna be wallowing in your own guilt and he's got too much pride to come and beg for forgiveness, you know that!" Haku yelled. Toushiro's mind tried to register the words but he was shocked by Karin's words. She was still mad at him! Toushiro's reiatsu flared but the two were so engrossed by their argument they didn't even pay attention to it. When Toushiro focused back on the argument, he saw that the mood had changed. Karin was looking at Haku with a look so endearing Toushiro felt his heart break. Toushiro, for some unknown reason to himself, want Karin to look at _him _like that. Toushiro was stuck, glued to his spot behind the bushes; saw the very scene that made his young heart break. Toushiro watched as the girl he cared so deeply for, fall in love with another man. His mouth dropped open as he saw her wrap her arms around him and kiss him, with her whispering: _I love you too_.

** This chapter was all over the place but whatever. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the next chapt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 XD I know, I uploaded two chapts on the same day, I must be possessed. Just kidding, anyways, I realized, I don't wanna drag out everything. Let's just get on with the story. I know I replied to a comment saying that Karin and Shiro-chan was 12, but I'm gonna change it to 15, okay? Cuz, as you must know, I wanna get into the good stuff. And yes, Kusaka(I hope I spelled his name right), will be in the SRA, maybe, I'm not sure yet. If y'all watched Diamond Dust Rebellion, which I'm gonna assume you did, Shiro and Kusaka were very close. I know the ages are off by a lot but still, J Geehee, just wait until they're 18, I am gonna make this story worth reading. (Insert evil/perverted look here) And just before you read this, a heads up for the tragedy that's gonna happen, a certain person dies. And yes, Karin will forgive Toushiro. I didn't write a few extra words for nothing. I'm sorry if the fighting scene is horrible, I hate writing fighting scenes cuz I suck at them, but I am awesome at writing lemons and mushy-lovey-dovey couple scenes though( as much as I hate to admit it). Anyways, on with the chapter!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH; IF I DID HITSUKARIN WOULD ALREADY BE TOGETHER. Sorry for them being out of character.**

"Karin." Haku said, his fingers entwining through hers. Karin looked up at him, they'd been together for about a week, and for the most part, it had been the best week of her life (or is it death?).

"Yes?" Haku looked at her, smiling.

"Will you go to the summer festival with me?" He asked, Karin looked at him lovingly and fondly.

"Of course I will, you idiot! I'm your _girlfriend_!" She replied smacking him lightly on the head.

"Karin?" He said again. Karin looked at him again, this time; his eyes were serious and dark.

"Yea?" She said, he gave her a sad look.

"Are you ever going to go forgive Toushiro?" Karin stayed silent for a while. Haku looked down at her raven head.

"Yeah. I will." She said, looking up at Haku, he beamed down at her. She smiled at him, he was so nice, like it if he wasn't already her boyfriend, she would've thought he was flirting with her. He even tries to fix her other problems, Karin sighed contently as they watched the sun set.

"When?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her to protect her from the chilly wind. The temperatures of the nights have been dropping rapidly. It was boiling hot in the morning, whilst freezing cold at night. And Karin knew why.

"Give me five minutes." Karin said, detaching herself from her boyfriend. She stood up and stretched. Haku looked at her happily, as if content with just watching her for the rest of his life.** (So-much-mush. I'm drowning in the sweetness of the words I'm writing!)**

Karin flashed him a smile as she ran off into the woods, looking for Toushiro. She found him, sitting by a creek, for rather a frozen creek by now. Whatever, it'll thaw out tomorrow. Karin slowly started to creep up on him; Toushiro was lost in his thoughts as he dozed off. Karin smiled at his frown free face, knowing it wouldn't last for long. Karin quickly made her way toward him and as she stood behind him, she wrapped her hands around his eyes. He woke up with a start, the temperature plummeting down.

"Who is this?" He hissed. Karin stifled a smile. She coughed and tried to mask her voice, trying to confuse him.

"Guess who." She said in a soft high pitched voice. She felt Toushiro's eyes widen under her hands.

"Momo?!" His voice said incredulously. Karin smiled, she'd heard of Momo before. By the way Toushiro sometimes spoke of her; Karin had come to the conclusion that she was his secret crush. Karin giggled.

"Nope!" She said softly popping the 'p'. Toushiro's eyebrows crinkled.

"I give up." He said. Karin slowly removed her arms. She hid behind a tree, still speaking in a soft voice.

"Guess who." Karin said, hiding behind another tree as Toushiro turned around to look at the previous one. This made him angry, the temperature dropped again. Karin laughed in her still-disguised voice, which sounded like bells.

"Toush, it's me." Karin said, behind him, her voice still soft. She wanted to drag this out as long as possible; it was fun to see his reactions. Toushiro shriveled around and saw Karin.

"Karin." He said. Karin gave him a questioning look as he glared at her.

"Why do you look so angry to see me, Toush?" She asked. Toushiro gave her an angry look.

"Like you don't know!" Toushiro scowled.

"What?" Her voice returning to normal. "I'm here, ready to forgive you and _this_ is how you greet me after three weeks?!" Karin shouted, her voice echoing throughout the still woods.

"You thought that just by dropping by would make me forgive you?!" Karin looked at him with surprise and anger in her eyes.

"What did I do, Toushiro?! I didn't even do anything!"

"You didn't do anything?!" Toushiro yelled, their breaths were foggy now. Karin slightly flinched from him suddenly lashing out; he wasn't controlling his reiatsu now. "I saw you with him! I saw you!" He screamed, Karin rubbed her arms. The temperature was making her turn blue. She heard footsteps and wings flapping but she thought she was hearing wrong.

"W-why d-do you c-c-care!" Karin chattered. Toushiro, still angry and (ah-hem) jealous, didn't notice her blue lips and didn't hear her stuttering, or the flapping of wings above him.

"Because I'm your friend! Because I care about you!" Toushiro yelled with another burst of reiatsu. Karin didn't hear him though; she was looking above his head.

"T-T-T-Toushiro!" She screamed as a large hollow swooped down toward her. She curled up into a ball waiting for the pain to lash out at her but it never came.

"Karin!" Toushiro screamed a second too late. As the dust cleared, Toushiro sighed in relief as he saw Karin safe. But someone else was not.

"Ha…ku." Karin whispered, his standing body was towering over her, as if still trying to protect her. "Haku!" Karin screamed as he fell onto his back. Karin crawled to him, overwhelm by shock and anger. "Haku! W-why?" She said, crying as she clung on to his hand. He gave her a bloody smile.

"I had to find you." He croaked, Karin looked at him in disbelief. "When-when I felt the temperature drop, I came looking for you." His eyes fluttered slightly.

"No! You are not dying on me Haku! I'm gonna-I'm gonna bring you home and-and I'm gonna fix you up! You're gonna live and-and-" Karin couldn't even finish, she was crying to hard. Haku reached for her face.

"Karin, I-I won't be able to see you again. I won't be able to call your name." He said, his eyes already starting to blur over. **(This part was inspired by Romeo x Juliet, the anime. So sad. T-T)**

"Wait, no, Haku!" Karin grabbed his hand, desperately seeking for the warmth that was fading away. His mouth moved slightly, Karin leaned down to catch his last words.

"I love you." Then, he died. Toushiro looked at Karin's grieving body. The Hollow was still there, sitting high on the trees.

The hollow swooped down for another attack. Karin's whole body shook. Toushiro looked at her. The temperature began to rise rapidly, countering his cold atmosphere. Karin mumbled something as the hollow rapidly closed in on her. She mumbled again, this time louder. The hollow advanced.

"You _killed_ him." Karin said, her voice disbelieving, her whole form still shaking. Toushiro can make out the tears still running down her face. "You _killed_ him! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" Karin screamed repeatedly as her whole body burst into flames. The hollow jumped back, obviously shocked by the transformation. Karin was still crying, unaware of her change.

"Karin!" Toushiro shouted. Karin didn't hear him, or rather she couldn't, her cries drowned all sounds around them. She launched herself at the hollow with insanely fast speed, where she got the power, Toushiro didn't know. The hollow clawed at her as she ran toward him, Karin was blown aside by the slap but somehow, she'd managed to tear off a claw from the hollow. Although her stomach now had three jagged scars, oozing with blood, she threw herself at it again but this time, the hollow was already flying away. Karin's reiatsu sky-rocketed and she flew into the air.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW-DARE-YOU?! I WILL DESTROY YOU TO THE VERY LAST SPECK OF YOUR INSIGNIFICANT EXISTANCE!" Karin screamed as she caught the hollow by the face and threw him to the ground. Karin flew after it; the claw of the hollow was now surrounded in red flames, flickering in her hands. Her eyes were cold and empty as she hunted the hollow, her eyes had turned into the color of the flames that surrounded her; even her hair was on fire. The hollow screamed as it created a crater on the ground. Toushiro could only look in shock as he saw Karin fly up into the air, grab the hollow by his mask and throw it to the ground, almost breaking every one of its bones. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART!" were her words as she plunged her weapon mercilessly into the hollow again and again, missing the vital parts, making it suffer every second. That's when the shinigami group finally showed up.

"We've heard a hollow had-" The shinigami was cut off as she saw a girl on fire, covered in her own blood, mercilessly torturing the hollow. That's when Karin finally ended the poor hollow's misery and let it die. The group of shinigami could only looked at Karin as Karin was drowned in pain of losing the one she loved the most, grief clearly shown on her face. Karin fell on her knees as she cried, covering her face with her hands, regardless of the blood. The skies turned gray and rain fell down in bucketfuls. Karin sobbed and sobbed, until Toushiro walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"K-Karin." He whispered almost inaudibly. Karin didn't even bother looking at him. She'd shut herself away from everything, nothing mattered now, it was only herself and Haku's non moving body. She stood up, only to stumble back onto the floor. Karin didn't even notice the three large tears in her stomach, which covered the whole lower half of her body in blood. Karin dragged her mangled body toward Haku's. She curled up next to his cold body, holding his hand.

"Haku." She whispered, holding his lifeless hand. "Ne, Haku, wake up." She said, shaking him slightly. Her mind and body had refused his death. Karin clutched his hand like a lifeline. "Hey, Haku, we're supposed to go to the summer festival together. Ne, Haku? Haku!" Karin said, still trying to wake him up. Toushiro walked up to her and decided to break the news. He knew that Karin knows that Haku was dead, she was just in denial.

"Karin." Toushiro said softly. "He's gone." Karin's body went rigid. The shinigami group could only stand behind them awkwardly, knowing that they'd gotten here too late. Karin went stiff as Toushiro spoke those words; she still held Haku's hand. She brought it to her cheek. Toushiro only watched Karin tried to find warmth in the dead lifeless body.

"Karin. He's dead." Toushiro said a little bit more forcefully. Karin looked at him with sad eyes, he was shocked by how lifeless they were. Karin went held Haku's hand to her mouth as she whispered her last words to him before she broke down crying hysterically.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

HK CHAPT 2

**Hey people. First of all, I apologize for the looooooooooooooooooong delay. I've been cramming to finish my summer homework. Plus, I also had writers block for like, what, two weeks in a row? I would like to thank MomoPeachFlower to helping me plan out the story. My summary finally makes sense to me! Praise Mavis! This chapter is gonna be like a…foreshadowing chapter. Kinda like a heads up on what's going down so far cuz lately, I'm freaking torn between everything. -_- NOT FUN. Plus, with my summer homework, school, my manga drawing AND my friends, it's hard to balance everything out. Plus the cooking, cleaning, blah, blah, blah has me going. Anyways, I also had the delay cuz there were a few rainy days and then my computer broke down on me, so I had to rely on my phone, which is just freaking great cuz I lost internet on it a couple of days ago, then there's the problem that I lost my USB, resulting me unable to bring the file to the Internet Cafe. ARGHHH, CAN I KILL MY LIFE YET? Anyways, now you'll see the conflict between everything.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_It was cold. So cold._

_ Karin rubbed her arms as she looked around at her surroundings. Everything was covered in ice, the mountains, the ground. Although the air was crisp and fresh, it was heavy with anticipation, as if it was holding its breath for something to happen. _

_ Sure enough, something did, Karin managed to take a few steps before a long howl pierced the air. She began to run, not in fear but in desperation. She knew something horrible was happening. Her breath came out in long puffs as her feet pounded silently across the hard ice. Then she came to a large empty field._

_ "Where are you?" She shouted, but the voice that came out was not hers. Karin frowned as she heard her voice echo across the emptiness. The voice was slightly accented (__**think of like a British accent**__) and had more feminine than her own. "Please, tell me where you are!" Karin-yet not Karin-said desperately. She reached up to her face and found it wet. Why am I crying? She thought. Karin suddenly gasped as she saw all of it from a different point of view. She saw HERSELF in front of her, except she was all grownup and…had red hair?_

_ "Umm, hello?" Karin asked herself, but the other her didn't say anything. Karin waved her hand in front of herself._

_ "Where are you?" The other her yelled desperately. Karin frowned as she waved her hand harder. She was about a yell in frustration when the other her started to walk toward her._

_ "Oh, thank gods, you can see me. Where am-" She was cut off short when she realized…the girl had walked right through her. Karin stood there for a second in shock. "Wait, what?" She turned around. The girl paid no attention to her._

_ "Hyourinmaru! Where are you?" She cried, collapsing down into a small ball. "Please, please, don't leave me again. Not again." The other girl cried, weeping loudly into her palms._

_ "My love." Karin turned around again and saw a male with blue hair in a kimono walk past her._

_ "Hyourinmaru!" The other her stood up and began walking toward him. Karin watched as she ran to him, arms open as he crushed her in a hug. "I've missed you. A century we've been apart." The other her whispered. Karin looked at her, shocked. Just how old were they?_

_ "I have missed you greatly but-" Hyourinmaru began but the girl cut him off._

_ "I know." She said softly, looking up at him with sad eyes. "It will end just like last time…a tragedy, a war, deaths of our very own comrades." Karin felt her heart break as she watched herself-but not herself-reach up to cradle the man's face gently. "But I-I just can't stay away." Her other self choked. The man sighed and leaned away from her touch._

_ "If this doesn't stop…they will lock you away." The man said. She nodded but didn't say anything. "We can't fight them."_

_ "I know."_

_ "They will take you away from me."_

_"I know." _

_"I can't risk that." The man said sternly, timidly touching the girl's cheek._

_"I know." She said, but she looked up with a determined look. "But for you, it's a risk I am willing to take. I will travel dimensions to find you." She said. Karin looked at herself. A faint red aura surrounded the other her and a blue one surrounded the man._

_ "They are coming." The man said. Her other self nodded._

_ "Let them come. It's useless, regardless of time, space or world; you know we will find out way back to each other."_

_ "What if we don't?" the man challenged._

_ "We will." She replied, confident. "You know we will."_

_ "But what if-"_

_ "There are no 'what if's' in love, Hyourin."_

_ "You are always stubborn, love." He chuckled. Then a faint rumbling sound is heard in the distance._

_ "They're here." Karin watched herself pull out a sword. "Now go."_

_ "I'm staying here with you." The man said, drawing his sword as well. She sent him a sharp look._

_ "If you don't go, they'll have you as well."_

_ "What kind of man doesn't protect the woman he loves?" He countered. Karin watched herself smile but it was a sly smile._

_ "You don't have much of a choice, my love." She watched herself walk up to the man. He gave her a confused look._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "Ye with a heart of flame and fire, fly with the rising sun, bind with the Holy Light, Cage of the Fire Bird! Chitose Fenikkusu Keimusho (Thousand Year Phoenix Prison)!" Karin heard a loud roar of fire as she watched twelve beams of light shoot up from the floor around Hyourinmaru, trapping him in a cage._

_ "Wait, what are you doing?!" He growled. Karin watched herself give him a sad smile._

_ "I had no choice."_

_ "Let me out, jkrioeousu!" Karin frowned as the girl's name was muffled._

_ "I can't." Her other self turned around. "They are close."_

_ "So help me, if you don't let me out, I will break out myself." He threatened._

_ "Try if you must." Karin watched as Hyourinmaru place a hand on the beams of light, only to pull back as his hand was scorched. Karin looked at the cage curiously and gaped. On each bar, there were ancient writings and the one bar that he touched had burst into blue flames._

_ "You didn't!" He roared. _

_ "This is a special cage that will deactivate as soon as I am gone. Unlike its name, Thousand Year Prison, it is only activated when I am free. Meaning as soon as they have me, you'll be set free and you will be safe, far, far away." She gave him a sad smile. She reached into the cage and softly stroked his face, only to have him push away._

_ "A dragon does not like to be caged!" He roared._

_ "Good bye, my love." Karin watched as her other self wave her hand and the cage raised into the air and shot across the field, disappearing. She turned around and saw thousands of thousands of shinigami quickly coming and surrounding the girl._

_ "Wait, what are you doing?" Karin yelled as the shinigami advanced._

_ "Come with us quietly and he won't hurt you." The head shinigami said. Karin whipped around to look at herself-but not herself-._

_ "I will come but you must promise to leave Hyourinmaru alone." She said sternly. _

_ "Wait, you're just going to leave?" Karin asked herself. "Wait, what's going to happen? What are they going to do?" Karin felt a rush of panic surge through her as the shinigami nodded in agreement._

_ "Come with us." Karin could do nothing as she watched the girl leave, escorted by a thousand shinigami. Then the scenery changed. Karin found herself standing next to herself again, this time, they were in a room where people looked down at them._

_ "Where am I?" She thought, she turned around and gasped at what she saw. She saw herself kneeling on the floor, blood pooling around her. Her hands were bound behind her and she had several bleeding cuts on her arms and forehead._

_ "What did you do to him?" She heard herself hiss; she raised her head and glared at the man in front of her._

_ "We simply removed his memories of you." The man said coldly._

_ "Against his will?!" Karin winced as she burst into flames, only to be kicked roughly in the ribs. Karin gasped as she heard a crack._

_ "You have no say over this." She glared some more._

_ "Where is he?" The man ignored her. Karin looked as she began to stand, trembling. "Where is he?!"_

_ "He is safe." The man said curtly._

_ "Where?" She growled._

_ "… " The man stayed silent. Karin watched as her eyes widened._

_ "He's there isn't he!?" She accused. "Y-you-"_

_ "We had to. He wouldn't have cooperated any other way."_

_ "That's inhuman! You sick, disgusting, vile-" There was another crack as another swift kick hit her sides. She opened her mouth again. "How could you?" She croaked. Karin watched as fire surrounded her body. "How could you?! A week! Even the strongest zanpakutos barely survived a week!" The people in the room began to back up._

_ "Didn't you lock her powers?!" The man shouted at another._

_ "Yes sir! We did but-" Karin was momentarily blinded as the room went red. Karin blinked as she looked at the place where the girl once stood. The scene shifted again. This time she was in a garden._

_ "Beautiful, isn't it?" Karin turned around. "Over here, Karin." Karin looked up and gasped._

_ "You're-?" Her other self laughed at her reaction._

_ "Yes, I am. I am she, but I am also you and you are me. Although I'd say we are fairly different." She chuckled. Karin gaped at her. She looked at her closely and saw that she didn't bear as much resemblance to herself as she thought. Karin had thought she had red hair but it turns out, her 'hair' was actually flames. They danced around behind her, leaving small wisps of smoke in their midst. She had large sad golden eyes and long lashes. Her face was pale and smooth, her cheeks lightly tinted with pink. Needless to say, she was beautiful._

_ "Weren't you-? Didn't you-?" Karin stuttered. The woman gave her a dark look._

_ "That was thousands of years ago, Karin." The woman smoothed her kimono, which was all black except with a golden sash tied around her waist. "I am not the love infatuated girl I was so long ago."_

_ "But-"_

_ "Hyourinmaru…" She hesitated as she spoke his name. "He does not know me or rather…he does not see me as his friend. The Soul Society has long changed that." She spat out the words, hatred imbedded in the last sentence. Karin was confused._

_ "Wait, what?" She gave Karin a sad look, her hands gripping her kimono. Karin winced as they air turned colder around her and then she noticed that the sun had already set in the garden. What the- she thought. The moon rose, swollen and bright above them._

_ "He does not remember me as we were." She said softly. _

_ "What do you mean?" Karin asked. She just sighed._

_ "His memories weren't erased as I thought they were. They were changed."_

_ "Wait, why were you guys broken apart in the first place?" _

_ "I'm a flame…he is ice. Together…we were just not meant to be. Our opposites deny each other so strong that…if our wielders were to…let's say 'mate'; the sheer force of our reiatsu entwined together would tear them apart."_

_ "Wait, by 'tear them apart' do you mean…?" Karin trailed off._

_ "Yes. Their bodies would be torn apart, blasted to smithereens." Karin gulped._

_ "Lovely."_

_ "They changed his memories to think that we were enemies competing to see who's better than the other. He thinks that to get there, we have to destroy each other." She said sadly._

_ "Wait, how are you so sure it's killing intent? What if-" Karin began but she was cut off._

_ "I am sure."_

_ "How are you so sure? Remember, you said that not even worlds could-"_

_ "I know what I said…but…" She trailed off. She turned away. "It's too late. He's already been brainwashed."_

_ "How can you be so sure? I'm sure if you just talk-" _

_ "Talking won't be possible."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because…the last time I tried to talk with him…over a thousand years before…" She looked up as she spoke the next sentence, grief obvious in her voice. "He impaled me with his own sword." _

Karin woke up in cold sweat; the dreams have been happening a lot since Haku's death. She would get flashbacks and each time her other self would try to tell her her name but, all she heard was grumbling.

_"Wait, he did what?!" Karin had screeched._

_ "He stabbed me…" Her other self looked down at her sandaled feet. Karin rubbed her temples._

_ "What did Soul Society do?"_

_ "They brought him to __**him**__." A cold breeze swirled past them._

_ "Him?"_

_ "He's…an abandoned zanpakuto. They say his owner…left him for dead." _

_ "How is that even possible?"_

_ "I don't know…"_

_ "Anyways, can we get his right memories back?" Karin asked, swinging her arms._

_ "It's been…over four thousand years ago, Karin. I am doubtful that we could even find him." Karin stayed silent. "We also have to live in the same time span that Hyourinmaru is as well. Meaning, his wielder must be around your age."_

_ "Hmm, I dunno. Wait, how can I talk to you again?"_

_ "I'll be there. I always am."_

Karin grumbled as she walked off her bed. It had been two weeks after Haku's death and she had been doing quite well, until the dreams began. She constantly saw flashbacks and most of them ended a tragedy.

"Karin." A cool voice said by the door. Karin looked up. "It's time. Let's go." Toushiro said, already wearing his uniform. _Oh, right. We're supposed to go to the academy today_. Karin said, groaning as she rubbed her aching temples. They were told by the group of shinigami that they were supposed to report to the academy to control their reiatsu.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Karin said, leaping on her feet and donning her red and white uniform. As soon as she was ready, they set off for the academy.

-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE HERE, LET'S JUST SKIP TO THE ACADEMY PART-

"Ne, Toush!" Karin whined, "I'm hungry." Toushiro rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"That's what you get for waking up late!" He snapped, scowling. Karin pouted at him.

"You know, if you scowl this much, you're gonna have wrinkles to match your hair." Karin said, sticking out her tongue.

"Why are you so immature?" Toushiro sighed.

"Why do you have a stick up your ass?" Karin shot back. "I don't know." Toushiro deepened his scowl. Karin scowled right back at him. They walked in silence for a while.

"Ne, Toush?" She said.

"What is it this time, Karin?"

"I'm just wondering, if I die as a Soul Reaper, will I go back to the living?" Toushiro looked at her in surprise, usually she wasn't this serious.

"Who knows?" He said, shrugging slightly. Karin frowned.

"You're such an old man, Toush. Lighten up!" Karin said, reaching over to ruffle his hair. He scowled and pushed her hand away.

"Stop that!" he pushed her hand away. "If we go to the Academy, you have to stop that and you have to call me Hitsugaya." He said. Karin stopped and thought for a minute.

"Well then, what about Hitsugaya-chan!" She teased.

"Don't call me that!" Toushiro yelled.

"Hitsugaya-nii?"

"No!"

"Hitsugaya-tan?"

"Oh, Kami, shut up!"

"Hitsugaya-chi!" She said.

"No!"

"Hitsugaya-sama!"

"What? Don't even try!"

"What about Hitsugaya-nyaa?"

"Are you _crazy_?!"

-OKAY, NOW, WE'RE AT THE ACADEMY…MAYBE-

(I dunno how they run things over there so…I'm just gonna guess.)

"Alright, first years, over here!" A tall man with red hair yelled. Karin and Toushiro grumbled as they were swept into the crowd.

"Goddamn it, are they really our age? They're freaking tall!" Karin yelped, dodging a flailing arm.

"Who knows?" Toushiro said. Karin scowled.

"Jeez, lighten up, Hitsugaya-nyaa." She said. A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Don't call me that!" Karin looked at him innocently, eyes wide and lower lip prodding forward.

"But, Hitsugaya-nyaa, you said for me not to call you by your first name." She said, clasping her hands together. Toushiro slapped his palm onto his forehead.

"Fine, fine! You can call me Toushiro!" He snapped. Karin jumped up in victory.

"Yes!" She laughed. Toushiro grumbled as the red haired man started sorting out the classes.

"Blah, blah, blah, Toushiro Hitsugaya, blah, blah, Karin-" He stopped and scanned the list one more time. "Is anyone here named Karin?" Karin raised her hand.

"That's me!"

"Do you have a last name?" Karin blinked her eyes.

"Umm…" Her eyes flitted around to the first things she saw. The black brush the man held and a bottle of sake a pretty blonde woman held. "Kuro…sake." She muttered. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, Karin Kurosake." He said, righting down her name. Karin sat back down next to Toushiro.

"Really? You could've just said Hitsugaya." He muttered.

"Like I would want to be related to you." She snorted. Toushiro scowled as the man resumed calling down the names.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

-**ONE WEEK LATER AT THE ACADEMY (BECAUSE I'M TOO A LAZY PANDA TO WRITE IT**-

"Toush!" Karin yelled to the mob of white hair sticking out of the crowd.

"Oh, hey." He said, raising a hand in greeting. Karin noticed the dark haired man next to him.

"Hello. Who are you?" She asked. The dark haired man smiled.

"I'm Sojiro Kusaka." He said, holding out his name. Karin grinned back.

"I'm Kurosake Karin, Shorty's best friend." She said, shaking his hand. Toushiro snorted.

"As if." Karin grinned.

"You know you love me." She teased, ruffling his hair. He growled, pushing her hand away, blushing just the slightest bit.

"Anyways, me and Toushiro were going to my house. Would you like to come?"

"Really? Could I?" Karin exclaimed. Kusaka nodded. Karin smiled at him. Kusaka's eyes flitted to Toushiro before settling back at Karin's.

"Did you know that Toushiro-" he began.

"Kusaka." Toushiro warned.

"What?" Karin demanded, Toushiro ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He said, turning around, back facing Karin. Karin scowled and tugged at his shirt.

"You're hiding something from me." She said, eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm not." He denied.

"You are." Karin said stubbornly.

"I'm not and that's it." He said, dismissing her. Karin looked at him.

"Did you just, dismiss me?" She asked.

"No, let's go, Kusaka." He said, walking. Kusaka gave her a apologetic look. Karin deepened her scowl. It was a short walk to Kusaka's house.

"Woah! This is where you live? It's so pretty!" Karin exclaimed. His house was close to a cliff, which looked out into a forest.

"Really, you think so? I've always thought it was kinda scary, since people die from cliffs." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you kidding? It's so awesome!" She said, "Hey, can I stay till sunset? I bet it has a really pretty view from here!"

"Sure, you might want to bring a jacket, it gets pretty cold out." Toushiro watched the easy going conversation between, unconsciously clenching his fists slightly. Karin looked up at Kusaka's tall figure with a short of wonder.

"You're so tall!" She said, mouth open. Kusaka laughed.

"I get that from a lot of people." He said. Karin took a few steps toward him until she was barely an inch away. She reached up and measured the height difference.

"Man, I need to start growing more! Look, you're like a whole two feet taller!" She said, pouting. Kusaka smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Then start growing!" He said.

"Hey! Just because you're taller doesn't mean you can ruffle my head! You messed up my hair!" She whined, patting her wild hair down. Karin then caught sight of Toushiro's slightly jealous look. "What's wrong, Toush?" She asked, walking closer to him. He scowled and pushed her away.

"Nothing's wrong with me." He said. Karin gave him a knowing look.

"Did you get rejected by a girl?" She asked sympathetically. "I won't be surprised, since you're always so quiet and alone."

"I am not!" He argued. Karin laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Anyways, hey, how did you meet Toush?" She asked, turning back to Kusaka. Toushiro's face fell slightly as she turned her attention away from him. _I am not jealous, I am NOT jealous!_ He said, taking a deep breath. _It sure sounds like you are._ Another voice said, deep and soft. Toushiro perked up slightly then relaxed. _It's you again_. He said bitterly. _Why are you so surprised, I am you and you are me_. The voice said. Toushiro growled audibly, attracting attention from Karin again.

'Toush? Are you okay? You look a bit pale. Wait, are you sick?" She said, fluttering over to him. She pressed a cool hand to his forehead. Toushiro frowned slightly as the voice inside his head _purred_.

"Nothing's wrong, Karin." He said again, pushing her away/

"Are you sure? You've been so quiet, even more than usual. I'm worried about you." She said, softening a bit. "I don't see you for a week and you're sick already!" She said, pressing her hand to his forehead again. The voice purred. Toushiro sighed and gently pried Karin's hand away.

"Karin, I'm fine." He said softly. Karin's face morphed slightly into relief and a bit confused. _Wait, don't tell me he's LOVESICK?_ She thought, gasping inwardly. A tinkling voice snickered inside her head. _Yeah right, I doubt it_.

_Oh it's you. _Karin thought.

_Yeah, it's me. _She replied.

_ What are you doing inside my head? _

_ Keeping an eye on you and lover boy over there. _Karin scowled at her response, causing Toushiro to notice her slightly angry look.

_Can you shut up?_

_ Oh please, Karin, you're just worried that he likes someone other than you._

_ I-I am not!_ Karin spluttered in her thoughts. Toushiro watched as Karin's face turned pink, he wondered what was happening.

_Yeah, yeah. Deny all that you want, you know you like him._ The girl teased. Karin just huffed and didn't say anything.

"Karin." A voice said, Karin snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Kusaka.

"Yes, Kusaka?"

"The sun's setting." He said. Karin looked over her shoulder and caught her breath. She was right, the sunset looked spectacular here.

"Wow." She murmured. The sky was painted in hues of orange, red, pink and light purple. Karin resisted the urge to stretch out her hands to see if she was able to touch the sky, seeing if it was as soft as it looked. Toushiro looked over at her face, which was illuminated by soft colors, erasing all frown lines. Toushiro eyes flickered at Karin and then back at the sunset. He knew that everyday after this, every sunset will remind him of her. _She looks beautiful_. The rumbling voice said inside his head. _Yeah, yeah she is._


End file.
